Lightning Gets Spanked
by frozenpandabear
Summary: A story about ffxiii-2's core usp: lightning's delicious and eminently spankable ass. Rated T for a little smut.
1. Lightning's surprising Spanking

Lightning gets spanked!

A story about ffxiii-2's core usp: lightning's delicious and eminently spankable ass.

At the end of ffxiii, lightning is mysteriously trapped in the world of valhalla -  
a largely barren world with few humanoid inhabitants. Valhalla is world constantly embroiled in war between two sides. Lightning takes up the mantle of the goddess etro and aided by the twin shiva sister and an army of summonned creatures engages in eternal conflict with the warhungry Caius. Mysteriously neither lightning nor caius have the ability to die in this world - both condemned to fight each other forever.  
Little does Lightning know however, that cauis is in fact a metaphysical entity that exists for the sole purpose of causing pain and his new target is the lovely Clair farron.

SCENE 1: Prolouge

Lightning stands at the balcony of a enormous medieval fortress, gazing at the vast plans, clad in black silky underwear. Not that it mattered what she wore - there were hardly any people around, and the shiva sisters seemed to be alwats clad in what amounted to spandex one-pieces. She never got why eidolons would dress that way. Even weirder was armor of the goddess etro. The armor was virtually indestructible but there was one design flaw - it had no pants

I'm supposed to wear THAT? lightning had screamed as the shiv sisters had handed her black leather panties.  
Apparel wasnt a booming industry. And the leather was supposed to more resilient than regular underwear.  
It was the armor of the goddess etro however, and sacred to boot. It had been enormously awkward at first - wedgies in the middle of battle. Riding Odin wasn't a comfortable experience either. Lightning sustained a terrible rash, and much to her chagrin had to share the problem with the shiv sisters. Eventually lightning had to relent to lotion bottom rubs by the two sisters. It was couple of days before it didnt hurt sitting down.

Lightning's arrival had turned the tide in favor of etro's forces however, and her forces were rejuvenated and confident. Clashed were frequent, generally once every two, three days. Caius was on the run for now.

Scene 2: Caius

Lightning is in the castle gym finishing her work, doing lunges. she is sweaty and her legs are nearly quivering. She's pushing it to the max try to maintain a her well toned butt. Lightning drops the weights down and clasps her sore buttocks. Caius will be back again in a couple of days should give it rest.  
As the shiv sisters comment on her exceptionally hard workout, lightning remarks: "Hell caius could touch this ass with a branding iron". If only she could know the irony of what she had juat said.  
Lightning retired to her room where the twin sisters had prepared her a bath.

Lightning was abruptly awakened at dawn. Caius was early. Oh well, time to put on the slutty armor.

Lightning and Cauis clashed as usual with lightning proving a formidable oppenent. As cauis struggled,  
he began mulling his options. Lightning's defense was solid and her near invulnerable armor protected most of her body...except.

Cauis had a devilish idea.

He rushed forth suddenly toward his opponent. Lightning was taken by surprise. Wasnt this the same fellow that always fought evasively. She could sense he had something up his sleeve. Cauis lashed out erratically and visciously. Lightning parried his blows but was left gasping for breath. She felt a tinge of fear.  
Cauis definetlt had something up his mind.

Suddenlt caius lunged forward and feinted. He thrust his sword near her waist. Lightning evaded but her skirt of feathers came off. She started feeling a little exposed. She had however barely a second to register this as cauis's hilt struck her lower back. Light screamed in pain. This was critical hit and immediately followed by a knee to the stomach. For a second she felt like phasing out. She dropped her sword. Cauis had done it...he had briefly crippled light.

She fell forward and her waist came to rest on Cauis's knee. And Cauis clasped her lower back in a vice like grip.

And he brought his hand down hard.

YIIIIKKESS!, Lightning yelped in shock and confusion. She had barely a second to register how hard his swing was when another came

YEOWLL! Lightning's bum began to sting

WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT! Lightning struggled but Cauis held her firmly and she only succeeded in wriggling her arched bottom in mid air.

Another

AHHHHHHH! Let me go!

And Another

OOOUUCCCH! How can his swing be so strong lightning thought...

And yet another

OOOOOOF!

Cauis laughed and counted out loud. After what seemed like an eternity he reached fifty. Her bottom was stinging hard and her faced was nearly as red - flushed from humilitaion. How could she - one of the best fighters be humiliated like this.

Amid moans and gasps, she pleaded: "Had enough of this game...can we get back to real...ugh..honourable fighting"

Caius adjusted himself over the edge of the cliff so everyone could see lightning bent over bottom.

Warriors of etro! Behold how your leader is helpless before me. I shall not slay but do unto her as one does to child. See how weak and helpless you are befor me.

Caius continued his assault and broke out a leather strap

EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Lightning let our her loudest scream yet

Caius brought down the strap again in a fury and lightning starting kicking and screaming

AAAAHHHHH Caius you bas..AAAH..AIE! OOOOF

Lightning was overcome with bewilderment and humiliation, but little time to reflect on her humiliation,  
as her butt continued to sting harder

Caius counted every stroke but lightning couldnt hear. Tears of pain began streaming down her cheeck. Lightning endured what seemed like an eternity. When Cauis called out one hundred.  
Warrior goddess you need only yield and i will leave. Scream and beg for mercy.

He stopped for a second. Lightning mistakingly thought it had stopped. She was even more terrified when cauis forcefully pulled up her leather panties into a wedgie - which alone was somewhat painful enough.

The strap now rained down on her naked bottom. At 150, cauis pulled her panties down to her knee.

Lightning could n't and endured more. Her screams had turned into gasps for air and moaning.

200 Hundred. Lightning couldnt take it. She took a deep breath and screamed.

STTTOOOPP! PLEASE STOOPP! YOU WIN THIS BATTLE! STOPP! UHHHH!

But caius didnt he continued and Lightning started sobbing, thinking it would never end. After ten more however,  
he dropped her off his knee. Lightning was gasping for air. Foolish woman, retreat now or I will be back to shame you once again. Lightning lay on her stomach crying and clearly unable to move in pain. The twin sisters descended and lifted her by the arms. Nyx tried to pull up her panties to cover her modesty but lightning screamed the moment the leather made contact with flesh. The two sisters hold then held her so and ascended in the air with a listless women and her incredibly hurt naked ass.

SCENE 3

Lightning lay facedown, in a thong on her bed, sniffing slowlt Phoneix downs had managed to alleviate a lot of the pain. But they couldn't use them all as they were limited in supply were critical to someone's life. Nyx had begun to gently rub her bottom with an ice pack for comfort.

Cauis had gotten the best of her and in the most humiliating way possible. It would be at least a day or two before it wouldnt hurt to sit down. But it was over - she was never falling for that technique. She would fight him like always and come out on top. Or so she thought.

NEXT CHAPTER: Lightning and Cauis clash again. This time light has procurred an anti spanking gel from chocolina that reduces damage by 40%. Little does she know cauis is brandishing a whip this time and intends to take the count to 300.

The story will build on Light/Cauis's relationship, xiii-2 mythology and more imaginative ways of stripping and punishing lightning.  



	2. The whip, the paddle and the broadsword

SCENE: Lightning's Boudoir

Light lay in bed on her stomach, wearing a thong and a chamisole. Slowly,  
she shifted to her side and then delicately turned over to lie on her back. She breathed a slight sigh of relief and then sat upright. Another sigh of relief.

Finally the pain had gone. Her butt didnt hurt and she could sit comfortably (at least on soft surfaces). She got, and walked over to her vanity and stood in front of the mirror. Hand on her hip, she slowly turned around - confirming for no permanent signs of damage. Lightning had wonderful supple, milky skin, very unlike a veteran of so many battles. After Cauis's excruciating thrashing - she was certain of some permanent scars. She was deeply relieved to see otherwise. Light was after all, a woman - a woman in her youth and of divine beauty - beauty that she did not hold in vanity, but was nonetheless proud of.

She slumped back in her bed - after a tortous couple of days in bed spent trying to block out the ignominy of her defeat - light had managed to start thinking about it and trying to come to terms with it.

What a crazy world, she thought...what am I doing here? The one person who seemed to know what he was doing has the sexual fantasies of a 13-year old! I cant think of a more vile, base loathsome...He does have large manly hands though and a firm manly grip...YIKES! NO! Think Sane thoughts...turkey panini sandhich...turkey panini sandwich...mmmm...a scrumptious turkey panini sandwhich...and speaking of scrumptious things...my poor butt...oh...i never thought a spanking could hurt this bad. This has to be one of the most debasing things that could happen...worst part was...I was in pain even before he brought out the strap...why was he carrying it around with him anyway...my butt is too sensitive for this...fang did spank me at that slumber party. Though you pretended to be fine, twenty swats from the women did keep you stinging all night...ow...she had mean swing too...ugh...i should just sleep it off...

Light managed to block it out in her head but the smallest part of her had briefly experienced the odd heightening pleasure some people take in submission. Light had after all led an extremely dominant and independent life. A life she had gone through alone, in large part, because none of the men round her could measure up. None of them could assert themselves over her or face up to the battles and trials she could. Light was made of steel and though not intellectual, was incredibly sharp. Secrelty she longed to be dominated, to be able to give up her austere, lonely, struggle and throw herself in the arms of a protecting, powerful man

Lightning eventually started preparing for the next clash. She never thought she'd end up in that position with cauis again but as precaution purchased a special fortifying tonic from chocolina - meant to be applied to any part of the body. Light rubbed it all over her butt. While light was getting spanked her eidolons were winning the battle against cauis's. However, the spectacularly hilarious sight of Lightning being whooped around her like a brat and not being able to take it, caused general confusion and affected morale. Victory turned to defeat.

Predictably cauis attacked in a matter of days. Light clashed with him furiously. Gunblade and broadsword clanged violently and neither yielded an inch. Cauis took flight and lightening mounted odin. Their battle raged and took them far away from where their forces were fighting. After hours lightning had begun to tire out. Cauis had studied her closely and had realized that though his oppenent fought with great intensity - her stamina, though still prodigious, paled in comparison to his own - himself being a physically superior being powered by magicks. And Odin had nearly reached his time limit.  
Cauis opportunely channelled a powerful spell and directed it at lightning. Light was undeterred but odin had to take leave. Light fell from the sky screaming in hopelessness and horror. She quickly managed a gravity spell and slowed her fall exponentially.  
Near some ancient temple ruins - she fell flat on her face but with dead slow velocity and no injuries. For a few seconds, she lay on her stomach gasping for air after the fright. Then suddenly - sensing an imminent spanking from begind if she lay around like that with - got on her hands and knees and looked behind her.

No cauis, Phew. Her posterior was in no immediate danger. That bastard would have whipped me pretty good if he caught me lying with my butt up in the air, she thought. Lightning took a deep breath and got up. Her lower back had started to hurt from all the aerobatics and horseriding. She stood with both hands on her hip and surveyed the landscape. She had landed near some ancient ruins and the landscape was barren. Her gunblade or shield weren't in sight - they must have dropped of somewhere...

Suddenly a blade landed near her and cauis emerged from behind the ruins. Light quickly backed away as she saw him.

Take the blade warrior goddess, he said. And do battle with me. So he wants a fair fight, huh? Well I'll give it to him.  
The sword wasn't hers but lightning took it and they clashed in a duel. Light was at disadvantage however, not being accustomed to the sword cauis handed out. Though still challenging for cauis he eventually disarmed her.

And Lightening suddenly felt like shit - and had no plan to boot.

Unexpectedly cauis cast aside his blade and said: Come at me goddess and fight me in a trial of strength. He was really getting on her nerves now. Guess she'll just have to give to him. And light attacked and cauis parried.

She'd lost her confidence somewhat. For the first time cauis could sense her feeling fear. Lightening however managed to land some deft hits. Cauis rallied. He caught her wrist and twisted her arm. Light yelped but kicked him in the mid section. Cauis grappled with her and caught her in a judo throw. Light landed on her hip and hurt herself. She got up quickly. Cauis grappled with her again and the two locked hands in a test of strength - cauis predictably overpowered light and she fell back flat on her butt. He rushed in and lifted her over his head like a wrestler. Light hollered and wriggled in mid air before cauis threw her at least a few meters away. She quickly maneuvered and landed gracefully. But cauis tackled her her just as she got up and forced her against the pillar. He held her wrist behind her back.

Lightning found herself once again in a compromised position. Face pressed against the wall, arm behind her back, and her back facing cauis. Moreover, exhausted and outdone in strength. She knew what was coming. Cauis gripped her butt with his formidable hand. She yelped.

Warrior goddess, now you will yield to me. I have bested you in trials of strength and cunning. I demand your submission. Light said nothing, silently gasping.

Very well then - at any rate graceful surrender is what I desire, the loser must be punished! He groped lightening hard and she screamed. He pinches like a freak too, she thought, what is up with him?

Cauis drew his hand back and lashed at her arched posterior.

Ah! That hurt, but the tonic had worked. Cauis continued his assault however, and maintained count. Lightning's moans continued,  
and when the count reached 150, lightining bottom had started to sting bad. She was sure she'd rather not be spanked standing up, which seemed somehow more painful. Suddenly cauis loosened his grip. Light quickly clasped her sore bottom - she pulled her panties up and stroked her bottom in a vain attempt to nurse the stinging. Suddenly she heard the sound of cauis brandishing a whip behind. She had barely time to gulp - she heard a horrible cracking noise followed by most exruciating pain on her right cheek. And cauis had aimed right near her butt crack.

! Lightning jumped in mid air.

And Another, this time on the left.

YEOWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Lightning let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Lightning quickly pulled her panties back down - not that they would afford her much protection. Another one landed. This time on her lower back. Lightning fell to her knees.

Cauis again aimed for her back and this time lightning fell down to all fours.

CAUIS PLEASE! NOT THE BACK! THE BOTTOM...MY BOTTOM...PLEASE...YOU CAN...SPANK ME...HOWEVER YOU WANT...! She arched her butt back slightly, and got what she wanted.

AHHHHHHH!

And another.

NOOO! OOOOOOFFFF!

After twenty whips, light began sobbing in pain and could no longer stay on all fours, she collapsed to the ground.

Cauis put away the whip. His pity was somewhat limited however. He pulled Light's panties down and hoisted her across his knee. He stroked her pained bottom for a while but came down again with the punishment. This time with his hands,  
however. When he reached 400 hundred - he dropped light and left - leaving a pained and immobile warrior goddess

SCENE: THE NEXT BATTLE

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Lightning let out a final scream as cauis's paddle hit her bottom for the 500 the time. For the third time light had been bested in a similar fashion. The paddle was perhaps the worst. Though not immediately painful, the paddle covered a lot of surface area.

This time Lightning had been spanked once again in front of her entire army. Humiliated she pulled up her tight painful leather panties and got to her feet and slowly tried to walk away.

Warrior goddess - your endurance is improving. You managed to get up on your own finally, cauis mocks her.

The Shiva sisters arrive to fly her away.

SCENE: LIGHTENING'S BOUDOUIR, 2 DAYS LATER

Lightening lies in a thong on her stomach. She moans in pain as Nyx rubs potions over her butt. Phoenix downs were in short supply and potions though ameliorative were not strong enough. Lightening had no choice.

It hurts Nyx, it hurts so much still. OW! Stiria arrives with a syringe in hand. Lightening does not notice. Nyx suddenly grabs lightening and holds her down.

? What are you doing?

She sees stiria with a painful looking syring and screams. Stiria jabs the injection into lightening's ass.

EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! The injection is painful and light is helplessly panicing as what they're doing to her.

Suddenly however, her pain's gone.

Those were painkillers. Stiria says. Feel better - they cost us a lot of gill and were difficult to find.

Light can finally relax. The two sit down on lightening's bed. Nyx holds her head in her lap and stiria delicately strokes her bottom.

We won though. Cauis was so caught up with you - our forces managed to defeat his army - Nyx says.  
That's...some comfort...says Light. After all this is what it's all about.

The three spend some time wordlessly. Then stiria reassures lightening they'll think of something.

The two leave after some time and light lies on her bed recalling the past two days. Her fingers reach down her crotch.  
A few minutes later she realises she's wet.

SCENE: LIGHTNING'S LIVING ROOM

I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING SPANKED! Lightning exclaims. We have to do something, I can't go on like this. She is wearing a shirt and light cotton panties (no pants for comfort).

Sigh...we've thought of everything, Nyx says. Look we've accumulated some funds why dont we try to build our war inventory maybe you can purchase stronger weapons maybe that'll help you.

Light isn't exactlt assured but resigns herself to war shopping for now. The three began browsing amazon on their laptops.  
And light discovers a chance find...

LOOK! Nyx Stiria..Ah finally..just what I needed! Yes it'll cost fortune but still...! Nyx and stiria peer over.  
The product descriptions says "Invulnerable panties - 0 HP damage". They appear to come from a legit supplier too with a moneyback guarantee. Nyx points out that they'll have to empty half the treasury - but both sisters cheerfully agree. They place the order - which will take 20 days to fulfill.

Nyx and Stiria clear their throats. They have an idea and something they'd been wanting to tell light.

"Light - it's horrible what he's doing to you. But when he's distracted we have a huge chance of winning...we've won the recent battles in spite of his brutal handling of you"

Light shifts uncomfortably.."Yeah, I guess - look what are you asking me to do. Say it...these experiences are painful to say the least - but I'm not deterred from giving it all for etro and for you..."

"The Invulnerable panties will be here in three weeks. You can't avoid being spanked by cauis either, he's too good at this...We think it's best you learn to endure his spanking for longer and delay him till we capture ground"

"EHH? You want me to get spanked on purpose?"

"Err..Yes..."

"And how am i supposed to stand him for longer..."

"We'll train you"

"...how?"

"We've got phoenix downs now. We're going to give you spankings. Heal you and then over again. It'll build you endurance"

"...are you sure this will work?"

"We'll spank you harder than cauis ever did"

"...okay"

"We start tommorow"

"If I dont agree to this..."

"We'll spank you harder than cauis ever did"

"...okay..."

NEXT CHAPTER: Lightening's training begins!  



End file.
